


Stolen scroll

by Daffyduck4217



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffyduck4217/pseuds/Daffyduck4217
Summary: Just a short little oneshot of what I imagined when Raya went to Fang and stole the scroll.
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Stolen scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of the words are misspelled, I re read it and didn't notice anything, anyways enjoy :)

Raya slid in the shadows, clinging to the darkness that she had become familiar with over the past few years. It was easier to be stealthy than trying to fight your way through a group of people trying to rob you. How long had it been since she had been this close to Fang? To Namaari?  
Every night she would dream of her Ba and would awake with her face fresh in her mind. Even now the weight of the dragon pendent made itself known in her pocket. A gift now became a reminder.  
She clutched the dragon scroll on her hand and even after a few years, she remembered the picture of Sisu, blasting away the Druun. She was tired of scavenging, of trying to stay hidden and safe and decided to go get the map and search every river for Sisu.  
Raya slid the scroll in her pocket and jumped up, swinging her body as she got on top of the roof of the building overlooking the courtyard. Guards walking in pairs down each walkway, torches in hand illuminating a path. It wouldn't be long before a shift change, she had studied as much as she could of the security of the palace before she broke over the walls in an attempt to steal the scroll.  
Raya thought of her Ba, what he would think of her right now in this moment, how she stole a scroll in a silly attempt to find the last dragon.  
Different movement caught her eye, a different movement she had not observed in the courtyard at this time of night, only the guards walking, guarding.  
A young woman, taller than she was six years ago but the side of her hair was still shaved, still only wore one earring. A gold band on each bicep.  
In a different world they could have been friends. In a different world, Raya would have been mesmerized and enchanted by the sight of this woman.  
Namaari, with her twin swords in hand, stopped in the middle of the courtyard, swung purposely in the air, like she was fighting an invisible enemy. Twisting around, crouching, a low swing followed by a kick up high, it looked as if she was dancing a language only swordbearer would know and the movement sung to her.  
Raya missed the guard switch as she watched and observed her enemy's technique. At fourth feet away, Raya could see the sweat starting to glisten on the other girl's skin. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there crouched on the rooftop, watching the other girl practice with her swords as if they were an extension of herself. Blades over hand to hand combat they both had agreed on when they were twelve and it seemed like Namaari hadn't changed in that aspect just like herself.  
Deciding it was time to stop being so risky, Raya started to move and climb higher onto the roof seeing as she missed the easiest opportunity earlier. She would need to jump onto the next building, climb a tree that stood beside the wall, hop over and find tuk-tuk and make her way to Talon and start there. As she finally got to the tree and grabbed hold of a branch, a swoosh sound rang to her ears, a knife thrown at the tree, landing only a few feet from her hands. She lowered herself down the tree slowly, her back to the only person who could probably catch and beat her.  
"What do you think you are doing? Who are you?" The girl called, her voice was commanding,authoritative and Raya slowly found herself turning to face her. "Raya?" Namaari said, her voice quavering in the night air. The space between them grew heavy and warm.  
Raya stayed silent, watching as Namaari took a cautious step towards her, another knife in her hand, lowered to her side. They were probably only six feet apart.  
"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Her eyes roamed over her, taking in the changes the years had done. Raya's hair, no longer in a braid but long and loose, free. But her face, her face was unchanged and Namaari could still see the girl that stared at her, who had walked down the steps of the kingdom of Heart to address all the other angry kingdoms that had been invited as well as theirs. That grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her to their own courtyard for food, food that had tasted better than anything she had had in Fang. The same girl who, like herself, was also a dragon nerd.  
Raya finally found her voice, "I didn't know what I would feel if I had ever came across you again." Her eyes darkened, overwhelmed by the different emotions she was feeling. Anger, hated, sadness. Desperate for answers but unwilling to ask.  
"I didn't mean for your father to be."  
Raya quickly cut her off. "Don't bring up my father." Her voice cut through the air, blame laced in each word and Namaaris demeanor changed. "You think it didn't eventually come to my mind that it had probably been your mother's doing? That a twelve year old girl probably didn't think to be so skilled at being conniving?"  
Namaari shook her head, "Our people were suffering and you didn't understand, you couldn't understand. That choice was one my mother made for her people."  
"You broke the world Namaari, you broke me. My father told me not to give up on people but I have found hardly any reason to hang on to hope. They are cruel to each other, selfish."  
Namaari stool the knife in her hand back on her belt loop. "So what are you doing here then, this is the last time I am asking."  
Raya had to think fast, she didn't want to start a fight when her only weapon was on tuk-tuk, fearing she would lose it or get captured and someone would take it. "I came to see you, I was watching you train from the roof."  
"Why?" Namaari asked, eyes searching for anything Raya would project but found nothing.  
"You were my first crush. The first time I saw you, I thought wow, that girl is so beautiful. You were also my first betrayal. How you used me to find the gem, how much a fool I was to trust you but I haven't stopped thinking of you, all these years, you've been on my mind."  
Namaari scoffed loudly, not believing her. Raya herself wasn't sure at this point if she was still lying or telling the truth.  
Without much thought, Raya lunged at her, taking her to the ground as she had caught her off guard and pressed her body weight into hers, making sure she couldn't pull her knife back out of her belt.  
"This how you show affection? Attacking someone?"  
"You should see what I do to people I love, I don't think you'd like that." Raya said, a smirk on her face. She was always fast and even now she was still faster than the other girl. Though she forgot, Namaari was also the stronger one of the two, the defining muscles in her arms didn't remind her until it was too late, she flipped them over, a small knife pressed by her throat but Raya wasn't scared.  
"Lucky for you, I'm more of a cat person."  
While Namaari spoke, her tone gave her away, the huskiness of her words hit Raya at full force. The questionable eyes staring into hers made it hard to think.  
Maybe that was the problem, she wasn't thinking at all and Raya lifted her hips up just a few inches into the other girls. Sure Raya had not had any time for romance or relationships, not with the Duurn constantly looking for new souls to snatch and turn bodies into stone, not with robbers and thieves at every corner, however, every once in a while, Raya would feel a pang of attraction, or loneliness. Her body was now a young womans and she had felt want but had yet experienced it.  
Her breath stopped as Namaari used her own hips, grinded down onto her, putting pressure but not moving, knife pressed more to her skin, their bodies too close together, it was too much, it burned.  
"Don't play with me princess." The Fang girl spoke low, dangerous while Raya stared at her lips.  
In another word, this moment would have been different, Raya was sure of it. Instead they were not in another world and Raya swung her fist as hard as she could, knocking Namaari off of her and scrambled for the tree. Her legs trembled and her face felt hot. She didn't turn back but her ears heard the shouts, the alarms sounding and was sure Namaari would soon realize why Raya was really there.  
As she found tuk-tuk, she allowed herself to analyze what had happened, what she had wanted to do, wanted Namaari to do. She hated the attraction she felt towards the other girl, hated the blame she couldn't get passed, hated all of it. Regardless she was now on a mission and anything else would have to wait until she was finished.


End file.
